Veronica Paige
Veronica Paige Member of Volturi (This Character Belongs to Rebc29) History Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived on the Reservation who fell in love with an outsider. They got married and had a child- which is me- and her family shunned her because of it. So she turned to one of her only friend, a boy who lived on the Reservation who happened to be a wolf. His name was Mason. Mason, upon seeing the beautiful baby girl, thought he imprinted on her. He always visited them, and babysat me when I was little. But, one day, when I was about fourteen, my parents and I had a huge argument. So I packed my bags and left. I, of course, went straight to Mason's; I loved him, he loved me, and we made a great couple. He told me his secret about being a wolf, and I accepted him. Everything was picture-perfect, until one day, he dropped me off at school and actually imprinted on another girl. It turns out, he didn't even imprint on me! So, he had to do what he had to do. He threw me out, and went to go love that girl, while I was alone, homeless, and heartbroken. I knew I couldn't live without him- he was the only one I loved in my life. He was the only thing that made life worth living, and without him- I had no reason to. I jumped off a bridge, and unfortunately, that didn't kill me. Lucky for me, a Volturi member was doing some survialence on the wolves, and turned me because he thought that I might have some intell on the wolves. I told him everything that I knew on our trip to Italy. When I got there, the Volturi some-what welcomed me. It's only when they know my power that they really welcome me. I could make people forget things, like take a memory of theirs and keep it for myself. But, I have to have direct eye-contact and little resistance going into their mind. Personality Eh, I guess you could say I'm cold. I've been through so much, I hardly ever open myself to people anymore. I'm a cruel, cold killer and I like it that way. No sympathy and no regrets, and that's the way I like it. I do tend to get a bit worked up at times, though. I get frustrated easily and I take it out on people. And when I say "take it out on people," I mean rip them to shreds. So you probably don't want to be around me when I'm angry. Appearance I'm 5'6", and skinny but curvy. I have pale skin and scarlet red eyes, because I drink human blood. I also have fairly long, dark brown (almost black) hair, which I usually leave down. When I'm official and with the Volturi, I just wear my formal clothes and the standard black cloak. Though when I'm just hanging out and not in the official Volturi chamber, I wear normal clothes like the rest of you. |- | Other |- | |} Possessions Girl.jpg|Me, before I was turned Red.jpg|Me in my casual clothes.